Slow Down
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Minutes from death, Rose thinks about her life. For almost half a century she has been running. But after meeting Damon Salvatore, she finds herself slowing down for the first time and falling for him. Rose's thoughts and feelings in her final moments.


**I was listening to the song **_**Slow Me Down **_**by Emmy Rossum when this fanfic came to mind. I think the song describes perfectly Rose's life up until her death.**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** Just a little thing I thought would be interesting. I'm listening to the song as I type this and I noticed that Emmy Rossum's voice actually sounds like Rose's voice if she was singing. Like I can actually see her singing this. Kinda cool ad creepy at the same time o.0 So you might want to listen to the song while reading this...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the song **_**Slow Me Down.**_

I rested in Damon's arms as we laid together in his bed. The pain was gone and now I was just tired. Very, very tired.

I don't think I've ever been so still in all my life. I'm so used to being on the run. In fact, I think this is the first place where I've ever really slowed down at all.

_(Just show me_

_Slow me down_

_Slow me down_

_Slow me down)_

For over 500 years, I've been running from Klaus. I've had no goal, no meaning, no meaning, no purpose in this world. I just existed, trapped in this eternal loop. Running, running, running.

_Rushing and racing and running in circles_

_Moving so fast I'm forgetting my purpose_

_Blur of the traffic is sending me spinning_

_Getting nowhere_

When I saw Elijah again while Elena and I were in Slater's apartment…terror struck me so fierce that I ran again. And then I stopped. I had made it a few miles out away when I realized where I was heading. Mystic Falls. More specifically, the Salvatore Boarding House. Want me to narrow that down more? Damon.

Damon Salvatore. He was a mirror reflection of myself, only he didn't run. He stood and fought.

The night he made love to me…I never remember feeling so happy in my life. For once, for a moment, I felt like I could just stop. My head was screaming at me to leave and keep running, but my heart refused to leave Damon. I just wished that we could have stopped time at that moment and live it forever.

_My head and my heart are colliding, chaotic_

_Pace of the world, I just wish I could stop it_

_Try to appear like I've got it together_

_I'm falling apart_

My eyes are closed, but I feel Damon's hand slip into mine. Large, soft, warm. He held me like I was one of those delicate porcelain dolls. No one has ever held me like this.

In a sense, Damon has saved me. He thinks he's failed because he couldn't find a cure for the werewolf bite, but he's wrong. He's saved me in a way he'll never know. I wish I could tell him, but I'm just so tired, I can't even move.

Damon has saved me by slowing down my life. By making me appreciate what I have before it's gone.

When I returned to the Salvatore Boarding house after the Elena's little suicide mission, I lied to Damon when I told him I had nowhere else to go. Well sort of. I mean, I really did have nowhere else to go, but that wasn't the only reason I returned. I returned because I couldn't stay away from Damon. I loved how I felt around him, like I could just slow down and enjoy everything.

_Save me_

_Somebody take my hand and_

_Lead me_

_Slow me down_

There's a reason I've never been in love before. Love means making connections, connections means being tied down somewhere and with my life, I couldn't have that. Until I met Damon Salvatore. Now I knew the story of the Salvatore brothers, how Katerina had deceived them both, playing with them likes puppets in a twisted game. Never did I suspect to fall for a Salvatore. It wasn't planned, it just…happened. And when it did, I didn't want that feeling to go away. It gave me…hope. Hope that we could defeat the originals and I could finally slow down and stop running.

_Don't let love pass me by_

_Just show me how_

'_Cause I'm ready to fall_

_Slow me down_

_I love you_, I tried to whisper to Damon, but my lips refused to open. I wanted to tell him so badly, before my time was up. I wish I could tell him everything he made me feel. But I couldn't. I could only gather enough strength to grip his hand just a little tighter, and I felt his fingers tighten around mine as he got my silent message.

_Don't let me live a lie_

_Before my life flies by_

_I need you to slow me down_

When I first realized what I felt for Damon…I was scared. I thought, _This is it. I'm done for_. I expected Elijah or Klaus to come through the door and stake me at that very moment. I wanted to run, my body was screaming for it, but I could never bring myself to leave. This place actually felt like…home. I felt safe here.

_Sometimes I fear that I might disappear and the_

_Blur of fast-forward I falter again,_

_Forgetting to breath, I need to sleep_

_I'm getting nowhere_

I open my eyes the slightest bit and I can see our reflection in the mirror. Damon is looking down at me, his thumb lightly stroking my hand, his arms tight around me. I want to make that sadness disappear from his face. I wish I realized my feelings for him earlier, before I was too weak to speak them.

I've never been held like this before with such care and love. I've only been beaten and snatched and kidnapped. My eyelids grow heavy and I let them fall closed. I'm so tired of running. So tired...

_All that I've missed I see in the reflection_

_Pass me while I wasn't paying attention_

_Tired of rushing, racing and running_

_I'm falling apart_

I hear Damon say something to me. I can't really make out the words, is my hearing going to? But is deep, soft voice is enough to comfort me. I reminds me house close he is.

_Tell me_

_Oh, won't you take my hand and_

_Lead me_

_Slow me down_

Lying here in his arms, I'm not scared anymore. Of Elijah or Klaus or werewolves or falling in love. I feel so…peaceful.

_Don't let love pass me by_

_Just show me how_

'_Cause I'm ready to fall_

_Slow me down_

_Don't let me live a lie_

_Before my life flies by_

_I need you to slow me down_

_Just show me_

_I need you to slow me down_

_Slow me down_

_Slow me down_

I feel my resistance fading away. Gosh, I am so tired. But is it too much to ask to stop the clock of life and let me lay like this in Damon's arms forever?

_The noise of the world is getting me caught up_

_Chasing the clock and I wish I could stop it_

_Just need to breath, somebody please_

_Slow me down_

_The sun is beaming down brightly and I'm running. Not from anyone or anything, just for fun. My long hair and blue dress flutter behind me._

_I slow down as I reach a patch of grass with horses grazing and go to pet one. He's all white and so soft. I run into the middle of the patch of grass, spinning around and smiling. The sun feels so warm. I feel so alive._

_My eyes catch a person in black clothing sitting on the grass. Damon. I smile and walk over to him…_

**So as you can probably tell, the ending was the beginning or Rose's dream. And we all know where it goes from there…*sniffle* I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
